1. Technical Field
The present invention is concerned with the delivery, over a telecommunications link, of digitally coded material for presentation to a user.
2. Related Art
In known systems of this type, a special server—often called a “streamer”, controls delivery of material to a user terminal. Often, in the server, an item of material to be transmitted is stored as a single file; though U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,841 describes a video server which stores the material segmented into “media segment files”. Another such system is described in published European patent application EP-A-669 587, where network congestion is accommodated by the terminal monitoring the contents of its receive buffer and, where appropriate, requesting the server to adjust its video data rate.